DIFFERENT : SECOND STRANGE FEELINGS
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: Sekuel dari drabble fict DIFFERENT. Perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi Sasuke awalnya tidak dimengerti olehnya, namun ketika sadar itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda... bagaimana jadinya? Ketika ikatan persahabatan mengalahkan keegoisan cinta. My first shounen-ai story. Dedicated for SasuNaru Days! Warn! Typo, cerita gaje. Mind to RnR, minna? :3


Hari itu adalah hari yang takkan pernah dilupakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dapat bercengkerama kembali bersama sahabat lamamu, dan kembali mengadu tinju tanda saling memahami.

Kini, akan ada yang menemanimu bermain _bowling_ bersama, menertawakan keadaan politik saat ini, atau sekedar minum kopi hitam bersama.

Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah diduga akan dirasakan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah apa itu, yang jelas, perasaan ini membawa kehidupannya ke babak baru yang dramatis.

.

.

© **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FAN FICTION**

 **AUTHOR** :  
SilentPark Vindyra

 **-DIFFERENT : SECOND STRANGE FEELINGS-**

 **WARNING!  
** Typo, absurditas, cerita nggak jelas, bahasa payah, dll.

.

 ** _-This is sequel from "DIFFERENT". Jadi kalo mau lebih mengerti ceritanya baca drabble-nya itu, ya! Nggak juga nggak apa-apa kok XD-_**

 **.**

 ** _Fict ini untuk meramaikan SasuNaru Days yang jatuh tanggal 10 Juli._**

 ** _All hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu! :3_**

 ** _DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT._**

 ** _HAPPY READING~_**

* * *

.

Hari Minggu.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua pekerja keras diseluruh dunia.

Satu hari untuk menarik nafas, sekedar merasakan manisnya kehidupan diantara belenggu bengis yang menyakitkan selama enam hari.

Dan hari Minggu ternyata juga dinanti-nanti oleh pria yang tengah menunggu seseorang disebuah taman kota. Jalan-jalan, _yeah_ , terdengar mengasyikan.

Apalagi jika ditemani seorang sahabat.

"Hooooooi! Sasukeeeee!"

Ah, panjang umur.

Tak sadar lengkingan suara itu membuat sebuah lengkungan tipis dibibir pria _onyx_ yang tengah berdiri dibawah indahnya pohon Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, ekor matanya segera melirik pada sang pemilik lengkingan suara itu tanpa menoleh.

"Kau lama sekali, Usuratonkachi."

"Maaf, maaf... antrian kopinya tadi panjang sekali."

Pria _blonde_ bermata _shappire_ _blue_ itu menyerahkan sebuah gelas berisi kopi panas pada pria _raven_ dihadapannya. Kemudian mereka berjalan sambil sesekali menyeruput hangatnya kopi tersebut.

Ah, bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan? Akhirnya kau mendapatkan nikmatnya Hari Minggu setelah rutinitas yang sanggup membuat otakmu terbalik, menyantap kopi hangat yang sedap bersama seorang sahabat disampingmu sambil berjalan mencari hiburan ditengah ramainya metropolitan.

Hari Minggu tak pernah sebaik hari ini bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan mungkin juga bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Tanpa disadari, mata _onyx_ itu kini memandangi wajah _Tan_ disampingnya yang sedang berusaha meminum kopi panas ditangannya, dan sesekali meniup lidahnya karena terasa terbakar, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. Meski mereka sudah sama-sama beranjak tiga puluh tahun, wajah ceria itu sama sekali tak berubah, hanya terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa. Ya, kalau mengingat usia mereka itu sudah pasti, 'kan?

Lagi-lagi senyuman itu terukir diwajahnya tatkala mengingat pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun. Ia mengingat senyuman lebar yang dipamerkan Naruto saat mereka mengadu tinju, dan kata-katanya yang begitu melegakan, "sampai kapanpun kau adalah sahabatku, Sasuke."

Namun, mendadak senyuman itu menghilang saat mengingat terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu beberapa tahun lalu.

Sebuah masalah yang membuat keduanya menjauh.

Sangat jauh.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak ketika mengetahui kini Naruto menoleh padanya, atau mungkin sudah dari tadi? Sasuke sama sekali tak sadar. Namun yang jelas, Sasuke harus minta maaf. Perasaan bersalah yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya harus minta maaf.

Sekarang juga.

Atau ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya lagi.

Terdengar hela nafas dari mulutnya, sebelum kalimat itu meluncur, "maafkan aku."

Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar ujaran sepenuh hati dari Sasuke, yang disusul dengan tawa kerasnya yang mendadak, membuat alis pria _raven_ disebelahnya berkedut tanda tidak suka.

"Aku serius, Naruto."

"Aku tahu, tapi, lucu saja melihatmu berkata sepenuh hati seperti itu."

"Jelas sekali kau meledekku."

Sambil tertawa, Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "tidak biasanya kau begini. Ini hal yang langka," ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimat lembut itu, "aku sama sekali tak marah padamu. Sebaliknya, justru aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku berkata tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti perlahan, membuat Naruto menoleh bingung.

"Tapi, hanya kau yang berani berkata seperti itu. Harusnya aku tak menjawab seperti itu. Harusnya aku tak mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuatmu menjauh dulu."

Senyuman meneduhkan terukir diwajah _Tan_ itu saat mendengar ungkapan jujur dari seorang seperti Sasuke.

Dan ia teringat kata-kata Sasuke saat mereka bertengkar hebat waktu itu.

.

 _"_ _Tahu apa kau tentangku?! Teman, sahabat, tahu apa kau tentang kata-kata itu?! Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana jadi diriku! Semua orang memujaku tanpa tahu bagaimana rasanya! Menurutmu, bagaimana rasanya jika kau dipuja semua orang disekolah ini, tapi sebenarnya kau adalah orang gagal di keluargamu sendiri?! Bagaimana rasanya, huh?! Jawab! Jangan berharap bisa menjadikanku sahabat jika kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!"_

.

"Justru aku berterima kasih karena kau berkata seperti itu. Aku tersadar bahwa aku masih belum benar-benar memahamimu. Saat kau berkata begitu dulu, aku sama sekali tak bisa menjawab. Jujur, aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi dirimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Tapi, aku..."

"Selama ini aku merenung. Aku sama sekali tidak berani menghadapimu saat itu, karena aku tidak mengerti. Aku bukan menjauh karena tersinggung dengan ucapanmu. Sampai sekarang... aku juga belum mengerti," lagi-lagi Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, "tapi, percayalah satu hal, Sasuke..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku memang tidak memahami perasaanmu saat itu. Tapi aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik. Jika kau ingin berteriak seperti saat itu, tidak apa-apa. Itulah gunanya sahabat. Bukan begitu?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke sesaat membeku. Ditambah senyuman lebar itu, membuat perasaan aneh timbul dihatinya. _Apa ini_ , batinnya heran.

"Tidak semua hal akan difahami oleh sahabat. Namun semua hal pasti akan didengarkan oleh sahabat. Itulah hasil perenunganku selama ini. Karena sudah menemukan hasil, makanya aku berani menemuimu," lanjut Naruto tetap dengan senyuman khas yang tanpa disadari begitu dirindukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, merasa lucu sekaligus lega mendengarnya, "pendengar yang baik, huh? Tidak buruk."

"Hei, itulah guna utama sahabat. Menurutku, sih..."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menjadikanku sahabatmu," senyuman tulus kini mengembang diwajah pucat Sasuke, membuat Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi.

"Sama-sama."

Entah mengapa senyuman itu semakin menimbulkan suasana aneh dalam diri pria bermata _onyx_ itu. _Mungkinkah karena aku terlalu rindu_ , batinnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala sejenak sebelum kembali berbincang bersama Naruto dengan gembira.

 _'_ _Iya, sepertinya aku terlalu rindu pada Naruto,'_ batinnya sedikit menyangkal sesuatu. Entah ia menyangkal perasaan apa.

Yang jelas, ia menikmati hari Minggunya bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

"Tahu apa kau, Naruto?! Tahu apa kau, hah?!"

Pemuda yang disebut 'Naruto' hanya terdiam melihat pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang kini begitu menyalang penuh amarah.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?! Teman, sahabat, tahu apa kau tentang kata-kata itu?!"

Akhirnya emosi Naruto pun tersulut mendengar kata-kata tersebut, "aku sangat tahu! Jika aku tidak mengerti tentang kata-kata itu dan tentang dirimu, aku tak pantas disebut dan menyebutmu 'sahabat', Teme!"

Sasuke tertawa sinis, menertawakan jawaban yang ia anggap begitu bodoh, "Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana jadi diriku!"

"Meski aku tak pernah tahu, tapi aku—"

"Semua orang memujaku tanpa tahu bagaimana rasanya! Menurutmu, bagaimana rasanya jika kau dipuja semua orang disekolah ini, tapi sebenarnya kau adalah orang gagal di keluargamu sendiri?! Bagaimana rasanya, huh?! Jawab! Jangan berharap bisa menjadikanku sahabat jika kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

Kembali terdiam, Naruto merasa suaranya seperti terhenti oleh sesuatu, tercekat didalam tenggorokannya, tak dapat ia keluarkan sekecil apapun. Sampai Sasuke berlalu dari hadapannya pun, Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya, membatu.

Fikirannya buntu. Ia mencoba mencari jawaban sekuat tenaganya, namun yang ia temukan hanya jawaban kosong. Ia tidak tahu, lebih tepatnya tak mengerti. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang 'sahabat'.

Gagal.

"...aku tidak mengerti... Sasuke..."

"Aku gagal memahamimu..."

"Aku gagal... jadi temanmu..."

.

 **SRAK!**

"Gah! Mimpi itu lagi!"

Naruto menyeka dahinya yang kini penuh dengan keringat akibat mimpi menyebalkan yang datang hampir setiap hari tadi. Ia sudah berbaikan dengan Sasuke, tapi mimpi itu masih saja terus mengganggu!

Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon orang yang tepat, namun diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Demi Ramen instan yang rasanya tak karuan, jam mengarah ke angka 2. Dan langit masih begitu gelap. Apa itu waktu yang menyenangkan untuk berbincang-bincang?

Terdengar suara tanda panggilan sedang disambungkan, setelah menunggu selama belasan detik akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara berat dari sana.

"Hn, ada apa, dobe? Mimpi apa kau menelepon jam segini?"

Suara berat yang terdengar mengantuk itu membuat hati pemuda _blonde_ yang notabene-nya sudah mengganggu nikmatnya waktu terlelap sang sahabat mendesah lega.

"Kau tahu saja. Aku memang habis bermimpi buruk."

"Hn."

"Kita jalan-jalan kemarin pagi saja aku sangka mimpi."

"Hn, bukan jawaban yang mengejutkan darimu, dobe."

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku 'dobe'! Teme!"

"Hn."

"Aaargh! Ya sudah! Oyasumi!"

 **PIP**.

Dan sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Naruto.

Dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

" 'Oyasumi' dia bilang? Dia baru saja menghancurkan waktu tidurku, dan dia berkata 'Oyasumi'? Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke pun akhirnya menelepon balik si _blonde_ sahabatnya yang ia anggap tak berubah sama sekali itu. Hanya tinggi saja yang berbeda.

Terdengar kembali suara Naruto dari seberang, "Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?"

Alis kiri Sasuke berkedut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "kau duluan yang menggangguku, 'kan? Sekarang takkan kubiarkan kau menikmati waktu tidurmu."

"Jadi kau ingin balas dendam? Hmph!"

"Jangan mendengus, Usuratonkachi! Aku serius. Jika kau mematikan sambungan lagi, akan terus kuganggu."

"Kau seperti peneror saja, ttebayo..."

"Kau yang membuatku jadi begitu."

"Gah! Aku hanya ingin merasa lega, ttebayo!"

"Dengan meneleponku jam segini?"

"Yah..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal, "aku bermimpi buruk tentang dirimu. Jadi dengan mendengar suaramu, aku jadi lega."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban jujur yang seenaknya keluar dari mulut sang _blonde_. Tiba-tiba ia memegang dadanya, merasakan hawa aneh itu datang kembali.

 _'_ _Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?'_ batinnya mengeluh.

Perasaan ini begitu sesak, namun membuat nyaman.

Sasuke memilih untuk mematikan sambungannya. Membuat Naruto melihat kearah layar ponselnya dengan heran.

"Lho? Tadi dia bilang akan mengganggu tidurku, 'kan? Kenapa justru dia memutuskan sambungan?"

Akhirnya Naruto memilih kembali melanjutkan acara tidur nyenyaknya yang sempat terpotong oleh mimpi menyebalkan tadi.

Namun, takdir memang belum mengizinkannya untuk kembali terlelap.

"Halo...?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikmati tidur malammu."

"TEME...!"

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya mendengus lucu sambil sesekali menguap ketika melihat _shappire_ _eyes_ dihadapannya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Dan Naruto yang merasa diejek hanya menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Sasuke tanda mengancam.

"Gara-gara berceloteh denganmu sampai pagi membuatku jadi begini, Teme."

"Salahkan dirimu yang duluan membuat tidurku terganggu, dobe."

Naruto hanya terkikik kecil seraya menyantap kopi hitamnya di kedai sederhana dekat rumahnya. "Pekerjaanku harus diselesaikan malam ini. Yah, artinya aku calon tidak tidur selama dua hari. Semoga kopi hitam ini bisa membantuku terjaga sampai pagi."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum seraya menyeruput teh hangat yang kelihatan menyegarkan. Ia sesekali melirik kearah sahabatnya yang menguap begitu lebar. Andai ia tidak memikirkan _image_ -nya yang dingin, Sasuke pasti sudah tertawa hebat melihat wajah Naruto saat menguap begitu.

"Hentikan memasang wajah bodoh begitu, dobe. Semua wanita akan ketakutan melihat wajahmu."

Naruto menoleh dengan sengit, "enak saja! Lagipula, kau yang sudah membuatku jadi begini!"

"Sudah kukatakan salahkan dirimu yang duluan membuat tidurku terganggu."

"Kau terlihat tidak mengantuk walau tidak tidur seharian, Teme."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini."

"Hmmm..." gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Lalu ia kembali memanggil nama sang sahabat. "Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau kenal Hinata, kan?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian terlihat sedikit berfikir, berusaha mengingat sebuah nama yang tadi disebut oleh Naruto. "Ah, Hyuuga Hinata, ya? Adik kelas kita, sepupu Neji, yang waktu itu masih kelas satu SMP saat kita kelas tiga di SMA, 'kan?"

"Ya, dia," Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Sasuke sedikit heran melihat ekspresinya.

"Memang ada apa dengannya?"

Senyuman Naruto semakin mengembang, seraya diikuti munculnya sedikit rona merah di wajah _Tan_ -nya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Menurutmu, aku cocok tidak dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyukainya?"

Kali ini Naruto memamerkan cengiran khas-nya yang membuat siapapun pasti terpesona, tak terkecuali pria _raven_ dihadapannya.

"Aku... akan menikah dengannya, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, hati Sasuke seperti tertusuk oleh sesuatu yang tumpul. Itu lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan tertusuk sesuatu yang lancip. Tidak, penyebab ia merasa tertohok seperti ini saja seakan tumpul.

Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Hinata.

Dan kenapa ia harus merasa tertohok begitu?

Harusnya ia senang, 'kan? Akhirnya sahabatnya akan menikah, dan akan memiliki keluarga sepertinya. Jika difikirkan, itu sangat menyenangkan. Naruto dan Sasuke bisa berpergian bersama keluarga mereka sama-sama, Sakura yang notabene-nya adalah kakak kelas Hinata di SMP juga bisa bernostalgia dengan wanita itu. Dan jika mereka berdua sudah memiliki anak, ia bisa mengenalkannya pada Sarada, anaknya.

Itu sangat membahagiakan, bukan?

Namun mengapa Sasuke malah merasa sebaliknya?

Kenapa saat ia memikirkan hal tersebut, dadanya malah semakin sesak?

Kenapa saat mengingat senyuman Naruto di kedai itu, ia merasa emosinya menggelegak?

"Ada apa denganku? Hah, sepertinya aku sudah mulai aneh," ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat.

Di kedai, setelah Naruto berkata ia akan menikah dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Ya, kalimat alibi yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutnya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Naruto selanjutnya karena Sasuke sama sekali tak menoleh kearah Naruto, meski pria blonde itu memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Bukan, ia bukan mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Ia tidak mau menoleh pada wajah itu.

Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mau.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mau melihat rona bahagia itu lagi.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu adalah... berlari.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?" suara lembut itu mengiringi langkah kaki dari seorang wanita bermata _emerald_ yang menghampirinya dengan segelas air putih ditangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut seraya menoleh pada wanita itu, "tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Mana Sarada? Apa ia sudah tidur?"

" _Anata_ , tentu ia sudah tertidur. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam."

"Gomen, aku selalu pulang larut."

Wanita bernama Sakura, yang sudah menjadi istri Sasuke selama 4 tahun itu kembali tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau orang yang sibuk. Ayo, kau harus segera istirahat, _Anata_."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Namun fikiran Sasuke masih saja memikirkan rona bahagia Naruto saat di kedai tadi.

 _'_ _Saat aku jadi sahabatmu, tidak pernah kau menunjukkan wajah sebahagia itu, Naruto...'_ batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ia tertohok sendiri dengan ucapan hatinya. "Apa yang kufikirkan? Tentu saja! Ia akan menikah, tentu berbeda rasanya dari bersahabat!" gumamnya pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ng? _Anata_? Ada apa?" Sakura menoleh bingung pada suaminya yang mendadak menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan. Ayo, segera istirahat."

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Menurutmu, kemeja mana yang lebih bagus?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dimengerti saat sang _blonde_ sibuk memilih kemeja. Ya. Naruto sedang cuti kerja untuk memilih pakaian pernikahannya nanti. Tentu... bersama sang pujaan hati, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada calon istrimu saja?"

"Pendapat sahabat terkadang lebih baik. Lagipula, Hinata sedang berada diruang lain. Ayolah, Sasuke... bantu aku!"

"Kau memanggilku dari kantor hanya untuk ini?"

Mendadak Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya, "ini sangat penting, Sasuke! Apa kau merasa keberatan membantuku?"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah si rambut durian didepannya ini. Akhirnya ia menunjuk pada sebuah kemeja putih, "itu."

"Hm? Kemeja putih ini?"

"Hn."

Naruto segera tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul lengan Sasuke, "Sankyuu, Sasuke! Kau memang sahabat terbaik, ttebayo!"

Lagi-lagi sesuatu meletup di dada pria raven itu. Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Bukan, bukan hanya satu perasaan aneh. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk

Senang, sekaligus kecewa.

Jantungnya seakan bekerja dua kali lebih cepat ketika Naruto mengapit lengannya, namun diiringi sesak yang tiba-tiba ketika Naruto berkata...

Sahabat.

"...jadi, aku hanya sekedar sahabat, ya?"

"Hee?"

Mata Sasuke sukses membulat horror ketika menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Tentu saja kau bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, Sasuke!"

Seketika Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang memasang senyuman yang begitu melelehkan. Entah mengapa Sasuke tertegun melihat senyuman Naruto yang begitu... indah.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku, Sasuke!"

Mendadak Sasuke terdiam kembali.

"Dari dulu aku selalu menganggapmu seperti saudara. Yah, kau tahu 'kan, aku anak tunggal dikeluargaku. Terkadang aku kesepian tidak ada saudara kandung yang menemani. Tapi, saat bersamamu, rasa sepi itu menghilang! Dan entah sejak kapan aku menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri."

"Begitu..."

"Lalu, menurutmu, apa aku juga seperti saudara kandungmu, Sasuke?"

Mulut Sasuke seperti tak bisa digerakkan. Membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bingung, apa ia harus merasa senang, atau malah semakin kecewa.

"Hei, jawablah, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyadarinya sekarang.

"Hoi, teme!"

Ini perasaan terlarang.

Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh muncul diantara mereka.

"...ya. Kau seperti saudara kandungku... Naruto."

Kalimat hambar itu mengiringi senyuman Naruto yang semakin lebar. Andai Naruto tahu kalimat itu palsu, entah bagaimana reaksinya.

Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Mengapa ia merasa begitu hampa ketika Naruto menjauh.

Mengapa ia merasakan hal aneh ketika berada disisi pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Mengapa ia tak ingin melihat rona bahagia Naruto ketika di kedai saat itu.

Terkutuklah perasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang.

Namun, bagaimanapun, ini tidak bisa disangkal lagi.

Sasuke... selalu menganggap Naruto berbeda.

Sasuke... tidak pernah menganggap Naruto hanya sebatas teman.

Sasuke... mencintai Naruto.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian setelah hari itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tidak pernah bertemu. Karena tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke sengaja menenggelamkan diri dalam kesibukan karena ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dari gemuruh perasaan aneh itu.

Lebih tepatnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk melepas sang sahabat.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini perasaan terlarang. Sasuke tahu betul itu. Mereka sesama pria, sesama pria menjalin hubungan adalah hal tabu. Baik dikeluarganya, negaranya, maupun keyakinannya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto ataupun benih-benih cinta terkutuk yang hinggap seenak jidatnya dalam hatinya.

Ah, cinta memang tidak mengenal batasan.

Namun, ada batasan dalam hubungan cinta.

Dan Sasuke sadar itu.

Tangan pucat itu tanpa sadar telah menekan sebuah nomor di ponselnya, memanggil seseorang yang sebenarnya paling ia rindukan namun juga yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

Namun, Sasuke ingin mencoba merelakannya mulai dari sekarang.

"Halo? Teme, ada apa?"

"Dobe, mulai besok kau sudah cuti untuk pernikahan, 'kan?"

"Eh... ehehe, iya. Memang ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu sampai hari H?"

Mata Naruto seketika membulat, senang mendengar tawaran dari Sasuke, "tentu saja, ttebayo! Aku sangat senang! Ah, bagaimana kalau kau jadi pengiring pengantin pria?"

"Itu yang ingin kutawarkan tadi."

"Sankyuu, Sasuke~! Ah, iya, nanti aku ingin kerumahmu. Sudah lama juga tidak kesana. Aku juga ingin bertemu Sakura-chan dan anakmu."

"Baiklah. Nanti tunggu aku di depan Taman Kota yang biasanya."

"Oke! Sampai jumpa, Sasuke!"

"Hn," Sasuke memutuskan sambungan seraya menatap layar _laptop_ -nya kosong.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. _Sesakit inikah rasanya_ , batinnya seraya tersenyum skeptis dengan miris.

Yah, inilah yang harus ia hadapi.

Entah mengapa waktu terasa begitu lambat sekaligus cepat dengan bersamaan. Entah kapan ia sudah berada di depan Taman Kota, dan Naruto menghampirinya lalu pergi bersama menuju rumah sang _raven_.

Mereka berdua sampai, dan langsung dibuka dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang bertemu haru. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih menyenangkan selain bernostalgia dengan sahabat lama. Naruto pun dikenalkan pada seorang gadis kecil bernama Sarada, putri Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan putri kecil mereka tak henti-hentinya merona ketika berceloteh dengan Naruto. Ah, pesona sang _blonde_ memang luar biasa.

Acara nostalgia itu ditutup dengan Sasuke yang meminta izin pada Sakura untuk menginap dirumah Naruto, membantu segala persiapan pernikahan sahabatnya itu. Sesampainya dirumah pemilik _shappire_ _blue_ _eyes_ itu, mereka langsung disibukkan dengan mencari sebuah toko rangkai bunga untuk acara pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Aku punya nomor toko rangkai bunga-nya Yamanaka. Lebih baik memesan dengan sahabat lama, 'kan? Aku juga memesan rangkaian bunga-nya untuk pernikahanku dulu."

Naruto mengangguk semangat tanda setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke, yang langsung menelepon kepada yang dimaksud. Sasuke pun memberikannya pada Naruto untuk berbicara sendiri pada Ino.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Hinata? Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka! Oke, berapapun pesananmu, akan kuantar secepat mungkin!"

Suara riang Ino membuat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tanda malu-malu, "Ehehe... aku pesan rangkaian bunga mawat merah dan mawar putih, Ino."

Setelah pembicaraan berakhir, Naruto memilih duduk disamping Sasuke. "Hei, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Nanti kalau aku sudah resmi menikah dengan Hinata, kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan bersama. Kau bawa Sakura-chan dan Sarada-chan. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Oh, iya! Kuharap ketika aku punya anak nanti, dia bisa berteman dengan Sarada-chan!"

"Hn. Itu pasti, dobe."

Senyuman lebar itu kembali menghiasi wajah _Tan_ Naruto. "Nah! Ayo kita makan malam, kemudian mandi dan istirahat! Kau besok masih bekerja, 'kan?"

"Hn."

Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkah menuju dapur, sebelum kemudian ditengah jalan ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Sankyuu."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu puluhan kali, dobe."

"Kalau begitu tadi ucapan terima kasih yang mencakup semua ucapanku sebelumnya."

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn? Apalagi?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang sudah terkepal pada Sasuke. Tanda meminta adu tinju seperti biasa. Yang dibalas Sasuke dengan diiringi senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Sasuke."

Dada Sasuke kembali sesak mendengar kalimat itu. Ia sadar, kalimat itu bukan kalimat cinta, hanya sekedar kalimat tanda sayang persahabatan, meski begitu, ia cukup puas.

Ya, Sasuke tidak akan menuntut apapun, karena bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau merusak persahabatan ini.

"Aku juga, Naruto."

Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini adalah... membuat Naruto bahagia.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau mandi duluan, sana! Aku ingat aku belum masak. Jadi mandi saja dulu," ujar Naruto seraya berlari menuju tempat handuk lalu melemparnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn," dan Sasuke pun berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Dan setelah pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup pun, mata _shappire_ itu masih terus menatap kearah Sasuke melangkah, dalam diam.

.

.

.

Mata shappire itu sudah tertutup sempurna ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur. Semua sudah selesai, mereka sudah makan malam dan mandi. Ini waktu mereka beristirahat, namun mata _onyx_ itu belum mampu menutup juga. Ah, tak seharusnya ia merasa gugup seperti ini.

"Apa aku pindah keruang tamu saja? Iya, begitu lebih baik," Sasuke segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian menatap Naruto yang sudah memasuki alam bawah sadar. Terselip niat jahil untuk menyenuh wajah yang terlihat begitu teduh itu. Tanpa sadar tangan pucat Sasuke sudah berada di atas pipi Naruto. Ia mengusapnya penuh kasih, seraya menghela nafas berat.

"Dengan begini, aku harus bisa melepasmu dari perasaan terkutuk ini."

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, lalu mengecup wajah _Tan_ itu dengan lembut, seperti tanda terakhir bahwa ia akan melepas Naruto.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh egois. Ia tidak boleh mengejar Naruto karena perasaannya ini.

Naruto tidak boleh terjebak dengan keegoisannya untuk memiliki.

Ya, karena cinta pasti ingin memiliki, bukan? Cinta memang egois.

Namun, Sasuke harus bisa mengalahkan keegoisan itu.

Dan nyatanya sampai saat ini ia berhasil.

"...Naruto, Daisuki."

Dan Sasuke segera pergi menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung begitu meriah namun juga sederhana. Semua orang terlihat begitu bahagia saat dua pasangan yang sudah diikat tali pernikahan menikmati saling melemparkan senyuman kebahagiaan. Naruto dan Hinata, dua pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu kemudian berjalan menuju teman-teman mereka setelah janji pernikahan dan acara lempar bunga telah dilaksanakan.

Semua mengucapkan selamat. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sudah sejak awal membantu Naruto, dari rangkaian bunga sampai menjadi pengiring pengantin pria. Ya, tentu saja rasa sesak itu menemaninya. Namun, terbukti ia dapat mengalahkan keegoisan itu. Ia mengalahkan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya merasa egois. Terbukti sebelum ia sempat bertindak egois, Sasuke sudah dapat mengendalikan diri.

 _'_ _Justru karena Naruto kuanggap berbeda, justru karena bagiku Naruto begitu berharga, makanya yang harus kulakukan adalah hal ini,'_ batinnya seraya menjabat tangan kedua pengantin itu.

"Ah, rasanya begitu lega, Sasuke. Mungkinkah dulu kau juga merasa seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sumringah.

"Hn."

"Ah, aku harus menuju keluarga besar. Aku kesana dulu, ya, Sasuke."

Naruto melambaikan tangan pada sang sahabat, yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari Sasuke.

Sesampainya Naruto disana, Naruto menoleh pada tempat Sasuke dan teman-temannya berdiri tadi. Masih terjangkau oleh matanya, sekarang ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman juga Sakura dan Sarada.

Naruto menatap sang _raven_ dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dimengerti. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia mengusap wajahnya, tempat waktu itu Sasuke mengecup wajahnya dengan mesra.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengapit lengan pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Naruto kembali melihat pada Sasuke.

Senyuman yang begitu lain daripada sebelumnya kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sasuke, arigatou. Gomen, aku membohongimu," gumamnya pelan.

Lalu ia menoleh pada keluarga besarnya kemudian berbincang-bincang penuh kegembiraan.

Namun, kini hatinya juga sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Aku selalu menganggapmu berbeda, Sasuke. Bukan sebagai sahabat, bukan juga sebagai saudara kandung."

"Namun aku sadar, aku tidak bisa egois. Inilah... yang terbaik untuk kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

HAAAAAAAAI! Ketemu lagi ya dengan author bawel nan kepo ini! Hehehe, ini fic shounen-ai pertama author. Ceritanya gaje kah? Hehe, sengaja banyak sesuatu yang tersirat disini. Tapi, kalian yang peka dari awal pasti sadar, ya... kyaaaaa! XD

Author nggak bikin akhirnya mereka bersama, karena nanti gak akan kena feel-nya sama yang udah dikonsep dari awal.

Oiya, ini hanya sekedar pendapat author. Entah kalian berpendapat sama atau tidak.

Author memang seorang fujoshi, namun bukan berarti author lantas menyukai hubungan sesama jenis didunia nyata. Author suka SasuNaru, namun author nggak mau jika Manga Naruto berakhir dengan pair SasuNaru. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah.

Mengenai LGBT (Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender) yang sedang marak dibicarakan sekarang, author juga nggak setuju. Teman-teman author banyak yang nanya "elu kan fujoshi, masa gak demen LGBT didunia nyata?" nyatanya emang nggak. Author nggak mendukung yang seperti itu sama sekali di dunia nyata.

Kalau semua orang setuju hubungan begitu... masa depan manusia bagaimana?

Yah, itu cuma pendapat dari author. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Walau begitu, author adalah seorang fujoshi yang mencintai pair SasuNaru/NaruSasu :3

All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu~

HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS, MINNA~


End file.
